This application is related to copending application Ser. No. 07/528,950 filed May 25, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,858 for Conductance-Modulated Integrated Transistor Structure and applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/500,227, to be issued as a U.S. Patent, filed on Mar. 27, 1990 for "Compound Modulated Integrated Transistor Structure," a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/053,303 May 22, 1987 now abandoned.
This invention relates generally to high speed logic elements, and more particularly the invention relates to high speed complementary bipolar complementary MOS (CBiCMOS) integrated circuits including complementary Schottky bipolar CMOS integrated circuits.
My issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,399 and my copending application Ser. No. 07/528,950, supra, disclose the use of CBiCMOS technology in constructing high speed logic elements. Simple CMOS logic inverters are described in which speed of operation is increased by merging complementary bipolar transistors in the CMOS devices. More particularly, in the patented embodiment Schottky contacts are made to the drains of the CMOS transistors and the Schottky p-n junctions become emitter-base junctions of the bipolar transistors. The Schottky contacts are interconnected to form the output of the inverter. Majority and minority carriers injected by the diodes modulate the channel regions of the MOS transistors, thereby lowering their resistivity and increasing the transconductance of the device without increasing the physical size or the capacitance of the device and thereby improving the speed of the device. My copending application replaces the Schottky contacts with doped junction contacts. Additionally, ohmic contacts are made to the drain regions, and by interconnection of the ohmic contacts the low on resistance of the opposite polarity drive transistor extracts any excess stored charge in the drain region.
The present invention is directed to a clocked operating high speed inverter similar in structure to the device disclosed in my copending application.